


Sanguinarium

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [79]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Sanguinarium

It had been years since Mulder’d given any thought whatsoever to his nose. Sure, there had been a time its… prominence… had been the cause of no small amount of teenaged angst. But he’d thought he had long since outgrown that self-conscious vanity.  


This case, though, had by necessity taken them through the waiting room of the Aesthetic Surgery Unit, a room where gleaming before-and-after photos plastered every wall. And while he might have expected his gaze to linger on the photos detailing extraordinary feats of breast augmentation, he had instead found himself inexplicably drawn to those featuring rhinoplasty. It wasn’t difficult at all to mentally substitute himself for the Roman-nosed man in the “before” photo, and once the seed was planted, well, he couldn’t seem to make himself stop thinking about it.

Now, every time he passed a mirror, he couldn’t help seeing it there, unapologetically taking up half his face. (Or so it seemed.) Alone in his hotel room, he took the opportunity to scrutinize even more thoroughly. If it were only a little thinner, perhaps a shade less pronounced... It wouldn’t take much, really…  



End file.
